Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan68's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jill - Albertina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Bill - Vincenzo (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Custard (Strawberry Shortcake) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Antonio (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Ginger Snap (Strawberry Shortcake) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Cali (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Custard the Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style): Princess Zelaina's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Strawberr343459046.jpg|Custard the Cat as Disgust Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Zelaina.png|Princess Zelaina as Riley Anderson Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan68 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG